Always together
by artisia
Summary: Hitomi's POV. Hitomi is stabbed, Faulkun and Van fight. Allen and everyone else is dead. Who wins, what happens. btw my first Escaflowne fic! R & R!


This is my first Escaflowne fic. Original disclaimer here. And review at the end!  
Some ppl might hate me by the end so sorry. Read on.  
  
Always Together  
  
I felt a sharp object jet into my stomach then it was pulled out. I felt my blood rushing to my stomach. I was in a state of shock. I didn't move. I touched my stomach with my hand and then forced my hands to my face. I stared at it; I stared at the red liquid. Then I looked up and saw three faces, one with a smile, Faulkun, another in a trance, Van, and the third who was on the ground dead, Allen.  
  
Suddenly I felt my whole body go numb and my legs gave in. I fell to the ground lying with my eyes open. Then my head started going blank, I tried to fight the terrible pain in my head and I was succeeding but I knew it wouldn't be for long. My wound was hurting an intolerable pain. Then I heard a voice come out of the boy who came out of the trance, Van. He shouted, "No, Hitomi!" He ran towards me and took my hands in his hands. His hands were really warm compared to mine. Then he started to speak.  
  
"Hitomi, don't leave me! I love you! I always have. Don't give...up." His voice trailed away. I saw tears in his eyes. He finally admitted he loved me. Since the first day I came to Flanelia, he captivated me, but I didn't admit it nor did he. Later I lost my feelings for Amono and knew that I loved Van. Finally I found out he felt the same way for me but is it too late? A tear fell on my hand. I shifted my gaze to him. He looked at me searching for hope. I felt a pain across my head and I closed my eyes in pain. When I re-opened my eyes, I saw that he was standing face to face with his brother Faulkun.  
  
"Brother, I'll give you one last chance. Join me or else you'll have to die like the rest of them." Faulkun said.  
"You already killed your own people, how do I know you won't kill me if I join you?" Van said looking disgusted at his brother.  
"Trust me, Join me!" Faulkun said once more.  
"I never want to join you. I am ashamed to call you my brother." Van said, his voice trailing again. Then his gaze shifted on me. "I'll kill you for hurting her."  
  
Then I saw both brothers draw their swords and charge at each other. I wished that Escaflowne hadn't been destroyed so Van could use it. Now he was alone, fighting all alone. Suddenly Van had the upper hand against Faulkun and used it to corner him. The pain was getting intense and I shut my eyes again to control it. Suddenly I felt the ground shaking and I opened my eyes only to realize that the ground had shattered and I was falling. The two brothers had shown off their angelic wings. Van saw me and flew down to catch me. Thankfully he caught me before I hit the pit. He softly laid me on the ground so he could go again. He once again looked at me with those sad eyes. I looked at his majestic wings and it made me remember the first time I saw them. We were in danger but we had a lot of hope. Then I was brought back to what was happening. I had to admit I sort of missed Merle by my side with every danger.   
  
Suddenly I felt wind at my face and I saw Van fly back up. My head was really dizzy and I wanted to give into the pain but I stayed strong. I looked up at where the battle was happening. Van's arm was bleeding but he ignored it and continued fighting. I felt my own tears stream down my face. I remembered all the adventures I had with Van. How I had grown closer to him and now I lay motionless on the ground, while watching him try to fight his brother. Obviously Faulkun was stronger than Van, but Van was trying over his power to win.   
  
I tried to call out his name but I didn't succeed. There was an invisible sword coming at Van. Van sensed something and looked towards me, I tried to speak but I couldn't. Slowly I managed to pull my hand and point to my head. He understood; he tried to sense what was coming and blocked the invisible sword with his own. My necklace disappeared when Escaflowne was destroyed. I had taught Van how to sense things without it.  
  
I felt my energy drain. I felt really weak; it was hard for me to keep my eyes open. I shut them for a little while only hearing noise. Suddenly I heard two screams; I opened my eyes using all my might. Both Van and Faulkun had stabbed each other. Van couldn't stay in the air any more. He lost height and landed next to me. Faulkun had landed a couple of feet across from us. I looked at Van to see if he was okay. He looked at me and I knew by his look that this was the end. He opened his mouth, "I told him, he'd pay for hurting you." With that he shut his eyes in pain.  
  
"I love you!" I forced myself to say. My air was getting scarce and everything was spinning with some sort of darkness surrounding my head. I slowly gave into the pain that called me. Then everything went dark.  
  
  
Van's POV  
  
I looked at her squirming with pain. Her last words I LOVE YOU were all I needed to hear. Then she gave in. My heart sank but then I knew we were both going to be together once again.   
  
Before letting the pain get to me, I looked up to my brother who lay dead. I felt tears come down my face and after getting a long look at Hitomi, I let the pain get to me and everything went blank.  
  
  
We will be together. The dead air seemed to say one last sentence.  
  
The End  
Okay that was my first Escaflowne fic. How was it? Please review! And sorry for killing people u liked but it just came to me. I like Van and Faulkun too... so don't hate me for killing them or anyone else.  
Thanks for reading  
S-zza  



End file.
